


Bonding Time

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finally has a day she can dedicate to spending with the men in her life, only they have other plans.  Henry she can forgive, but if Killian thinks he's leaving unaffected, he's got another thing coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bonding Time  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: Eight  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 There's No Place Like Home  
> Word Count: 1000+  
> Summary: Emma finally has a day she can dedicate to spending with the men in her life, only they have other plans. Henry she can forgive, but if Killian thinks he's leaving unaffected, he's got another thing coming.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. I don't own a thing beyond my house, and even the bank owns that for the next decade or two. If it isn't on HBO, we've not seen a naked pirate tush and I'm not making a cent from it, I can safely say, not it!  
> A/N: Hah! I wasn't sure I'd make it today; this cold is doing serious damage to my will power to do anything beyond sulking in a dark cavern of warm blankets but my muse showed up at the last minute with this little piece of fluff. Honestly, I can't believe I've made it eight days already... keep the ideas coming, I'll be digging into the treasure trove that is your suggestions as soon as I can think clearly again. Trying to decide what should come next... smut, angst or more fluff. Any preferences out there? I've decided that Fridays will be our Lieutenant Duckling days, but the other days of the week are up in the air... any thoughts?

~~~?~~~

“Explain to me again why, after a month of chasing wicked witches, travelling through time, moving into a new apartment, getting settled, and dealing with an all around shit storm of bad, I finally have a day entirely to myself that I would like to dedicate to my son and family, and instead I'm spending it alone?”

“C'mon, Mom, you don't have to spend it alone; I'm sure Grandma would love it if you hung out with her and Neal today.”

“Oh, great. I can spend my day changing dirty diapers. That's a step up from alone, thanks, kid.”

Emma glared at the two men in her life, one hand on her hip the other placed across the frame of the door to their apartment. Her gaze travelled from one set of guilty eyes to the next, warm chocolate and ocean blue so much alike in their instant avoidance of her demanding stance.

“No need to get all in a twist about it, love. We didn't make our plans knowing you'd be available today. If need be I'll postpone our outing.” His gaze was warm and full of understanding as he set his fishing rod to lean against the counter, moving towards her with open arms. Her defensiveness began to wane as he came closer, her arms dropping to her side as she stepped into his warmth, tucking her head under his chin, taking a moment just to breathe him in.

“It's just for weeks it's been about Zelena, or the baby, explaining to everyone what happened in the Enchanted Forest or just outright explaining us. We haven't had a single day where it's just been our time.” She hated that no matter how she phrased it, it sounded like she was whining. She hated whining. 

She also hated the way Henry's face dropped as he watched his mother relax into Killian's arms. His eyes filled with disappointment that he immediately hid away behind a smile that was far too practised to be real, intrinsically knowing that the pirate she loved would never let her down.

“It's okay, I'll call Grandpa and tell him we're not going. Maybe he and Leroy can still take the boat out, that way he doesn't have to stay home, too.”

Ouch. Where the hell did the kid learn to play so unfair?

She sighed a warm huff that spread out across Killian's throat and chest, her fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket as she pulled herself together. “Nah, kid, can't disappoint the old folks.” She summoned up a smile and a wink for her son as she untangled herself from the arms of her man. “Go on, get out of here.”

“Are you certain, love? At the very least I could stay behind and the lad can spend the day with his grandfather.” Killian smiled down at her, not a trace of accusation in his tone.

“And interrupt big boy bonding time?” She rolled her eyes. “Forget it. I should spend some time with Mary Margaret anyway. I can already hear the diapers and bottles calling my name.”

“Yes!” Henry hissed as he grabbed his fishing rod and darted out the door before she had a chance to change her mind. “Love you, Mom, thanks! Meet you downstairs, Killian!”

They watched him disappear with amused eyes before Killian lowered his lips to Emma's ear, breathing softly against her skin as he ran a single finger up her spine. “Perhaps tonight we can indulge in some bonding of our own, my love?”

Emma chuckled softly, deftly twisting out of his grasp and handing him his fishing rod. “Maybe. If I haven't tired myself right out with all the wonderful alone time I'll be having today.” She lifted an eyebrow pointedly, her eyes dancing with mirth as a sharp chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head in amusement.

“You never cease to amaze me, Swan.”

“Enjoy your day with my father, Captain,” she replied saucily, grinning at him over her shoulder as she turned in place and sauntered towards their bedroom, fingers reaching for the hem of her sweater, drawing it up and off her body in a single, drawn out motion.

“Bloody minx!”

His voice cracked softly as his eyes devoured the soft skin she bared to him, a low growl building in his chest as his leather pants tightened uncomfortably. The sound of a truck's horn blasted from outside, increasing the volume of his growl as it became apparent his time with his wanton woman was about to be cut short.

Her bra came off next, the thin piece of silk and lace draping over the back of their sofa as she walked the final few steps out of his sight. The moment she disappeared his growl turned to a whimper, his fishing rod pushed to the side as he struggled to loosen the death grip of leather restraining his suddenly aching need.

“You best know you'll be paying for this when I return, princess,” he called after her, his mood suddenly soured by the knowledge he'd be spending at least six hours at sea with only a teenager, a dwarf, and his woman's sodding father for company, with absolutely no chance of release.

His only response was the soft laughter that floated from their bedroom, leaving him no choice but to grin wryly in return. His princess was nothing but a naughty, teasing wench, and damned if he didn't love every second of it.

At the sound of a second series of honks from downstairs, Killian took one last moment to adjust himself properly before taking his rod in hand and stepping out the door, already planning the night ahead.

His Swan had no idea what she was in for when he got home.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
